Starcrossed Lovers
by RosesForMyGun
Summary: They used to best friends but something happened that wrenched them apart. They hardly ever see each other anymore. So what happens when old feelings start to resurface?


**A/N: this is a new story i've decided to have a go at. Do not worry, i'm still writing ****_This Is My Life_**** and will do so until it is finished. Please be so kind as to review and tell me what you think. **

"Come on Peeta. Catch me, catch me!" I giggled as I ran across the district centre. I heard Peeta laughing behind me as he tried to keep up.  
"Katniss, slow down! My legs hurt." He complained. I slowed down the tiniest bit, letting him think that he was winning this game of Chase. I could hear him run faster, falling for my trap. Just as he was about to tag me, I ducked around the corner and hid in a large broken pot. As I peered through the cracked pottery, I could see Peeta looking around wildly, wondering where I had gone.  
"Hey bread boy! Over here Peeta!" I called out to him. My voice echoed off the walls of the houses and made it seem as if it came from all directions. Peeta looked my way and started walking slowly down the alley. He walked all the way past me and stopped just far enough away from me so I could pounce.  
"Rah!" I yelled as I jumped out from my hiding spot. Peeta yelled in surprise and fell over a piece of discarded building material. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes and I instantly felt guilty. I knelt next to him and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my best friend Peeta." I said proudly. I had always had a soft spot for him and I wasn't ashamed of it.  
"You're my best friend too." he said immediately cheering up. And that's when I heard the sirens go off…

…

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am 16 years old. My father died when I was six and I was left to look after the family. My family is my mother and my younger sister Primrose, but I call her prim. After my father died in a mining explosion, my mother was an empty shell. She never stopped staring off into space and never took care of us, so for the rest of the years leading up to now I looked after Prim by getting game and plants to eat and trade from the woods. That is how I became the hunter I am today and that is how I left behind the most important thing I had in my life before my dad died.

I breathed in the soft breeze that drifted by. I allow my senses to take over and I become the hunter. I am more comfortable in this skin than any others. So far I have shot 3 squirrels and 4 rabbits but right now my target is the first deer I had seen this spring. The reaping is tomorrow and many people want to spend what could be their last nights with their families hoping they don't get picked for the Hunger games. The hunger games are all just a big glorified fight to the death, but with 24 tributes. Two people, male and female, aged 12 to 18 from every district will be reaped each year and the worst part is if you're from district 12, it will most likely be the end for you. At least I know I would have a chance, I have grown up hunting with a bow and people are just the same as animals.

I draw back my bow and let the arrow fly straight towards the beautiful beast. I let the arrow fly straight through the eye and the deer immediately falls. I smile although I know I shouldn't, I mean I just killed a life and I don't even feel guilty. I walk swiftly and smoothly across the woods leafy surface, approaching my kill. When I look into the beast's eyes I see sadness and I know how it feels because that is how my eyes have looked for ten years. I try to lift up the animal but it's so heavy and my back cramps under the pressure, sending a deep pain up my spine. Okay that is obviously not a good idea. I could drag it but I know that will most likely wreck the deer's pelt, which would make a nice blanket for Prim. I guess I'll just have to carry it. I sigh and lift the deer onto my shoulders, grabbing my game bag as I try to stand. It is painful but the deer would get me a lot.

"Hey Katniss, what the hell are you carrying? You know carrying elephants are really bad for your back." I hear a familiar voice laugh. I sigh, its Gale and if I know him he is going to laugh his face off the whole way to the hob. Ha, well two can play at that game.

"Laugh all you want Gale, but this is going to get me some heavy cash. Oh, and guess what it'll all be mine." I laughed as he pouted like the five year old I was talking too.

**Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!**


End file.
